This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Mineral extraction systems, fluid transportation systems, product storage systems, and/or fluid compression systems may include one or more valves that may adjust, block, and/or facilitate flow of a fluid from a surface to a wellbore or vice versa. In some cases, a position of the one or more valves may be adjusted (e.g., driven) by an actuator (e.g., an electric motor, a hydraulic actuator, or a pneumatic actuator). For example, a control system may instruct the actuator to adjust a position of the one or more valves based on conditions in the mineral extraction system. When certain conditions exist in the mineral extraction system (e.g., blowout conditions), the one or more valves may be adjusted to a closed position to completely block a flow of fluid from the wellbore to the surface (e.g., during blowout). Unfortunately, the actuator of the one or more valves may fail, and thus, adjusting the position of the one or more valves may be cumbersome and/or time-consuming.